logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer
Metro Pictures Corporation 1916–1924 The company was founded in late 1916 by Louis B. Mayer and Richard A. Rowland. Goldwyn Pictures Corporation This company was founded by Samuel Goldfish along with Edgar and Archibald Selwyn. The company monicker was an amalgamation of both last names. Goldfish later changed his name legally to Samuel Goldwyn. This was the company that first introduced Leo the Lion as their logo. Their first lion mascot was not Slats, though many people think he is. 1917–1924 Goldwyn_Pictures__1921_0001.jpg|"What Happened to Rosa" (1921) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.jpg Image12.jpg|"A Blind Bargain" (1922) still only, because the film is considered lost. Wild-oranges-goldwyn-logo.jpg Image13.jpg Goldwyn Pictures 1923.jpg Louis B. Mayer Pictures Mayer formed his own organization after two years at Metro. 1918–1924 Metro-Goldwyn Pictures Metro and Goldwyn Pictures are acquired and merged by Marcus Leow. 1924–1925 Metro Goldwyn Pictures Logo.PNG Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Following the merger with Louis B. Mayer Pictures, the company is from this point on named Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer as a wholly-owned subsidiary of Loews Corporation. This lion, Slats (Really named Cairbre), was shown at Gay's Lion Farm. 1924–1928 Slats mgm2.jpg|MGM end-title logo (1924-early 1980s) mgm3.jpg|MGM end-title logo outline Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.PNG|Hal Roach version. Image14.jpg|"The Circle" (1925) Image47.jpg|This version may have replaced Jackie BRIEF_GLIMPSE__1___MGM_0001.jpg|"The Unholy Three" (1925) odd version here 1928–1956 Jackie Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM 1934 a.jpg MGM_Logo1.jpg MGM-1924 3.jpg MGM-1924 2.jpg Picture 2.1.png|MGM supporting the National Recovery Administration. MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h06m58s249.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|another rare colorized version Mgm_captainandthekids.jpg|Rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion. Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 a.jpg|1956 version MGM 1928.jpg|Print logo 1928–1932 Telly '(1st Technicolor Lion) 1932–1935 '''Coffee '(2nd Technicolor Lion) 1934–1956 'Tanner '(3rd Technicolor Lion) Mgmtoon42.jpg|This 1942 logo was used for Barney Bear, Tom and Jerry and Droopy cartoons. vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.png|''National Velvet (1944) Mgmtoon46.jpg|Mid 1940s cartoon logo. Mgmtoon51.jpg|Late 1940s-Early 1950s cartoon logo. vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 c.jpg|1953 Version Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer Mgmtoon-tomandjerry.jpg|1950s cartoon logo. Mgmtoon50s_ws.jpg|1950s cartoon logo formatted in CinemaScope. Mgmtoon63.jpg|A rare appearance of Tanner on the '60s Tom and Jerry cartoons. 1956–1958 '''George Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A GW208H156.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation 1957–present Leo MGM Logo.jpg Mgm1958.jpg|1957 version Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo Mgmtoon60s.jpg|Cartoon version from 1961-1962 on Gene Dietch's Tom and Jerry cartoons Mgm1957-colorized.jpg|From the rare color version of Jailhouse Rock (1957). GW411H226.jpg|''North By Northwest'' (1959) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geromino'' (1962, 2001 reissue) 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. Mgm.jpg|1964-1966 print logo GW331H253.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' opening variant (1967) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h13m35s244.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' closing variant (1967) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|"Some Came Running" (1958) The Little Girl Lives Down The Lane .png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-19h21m12s214.png|''Poltergeist'' (1982) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|"The Last Voyage" (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|''Fame'' (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg|1982 variation 33901217281 12420127214807 2421470127807210.jpg|1982-1986 print logo vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy (1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) GW348H254.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) MGM Ent.gif|1983-1986 print logo Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg|1984 variation T4872282918.png|Ted Turner-era (1986) print logo MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg MGM1986.jpg|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg|1987 variation vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h59m43s255.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-27-08h43m30s223.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' closing variant (1989) mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1994 70th Anniversary.jpg|1994 variation GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) MGM 1986.JPG|1995-2001 vlcsnap-2012-12-20-19h40m21s99.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US,1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) Mgm2004.jpg GW387H273.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' trailer variant (1996) vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) MGM_1996.jpg|1996 variation Fargo (1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 re-issue) vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) MGM 1998.png|from the home entertainment logo from 1998-2005 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1999 75th Anniversary.jpg|1999 variation mgmwithurl.JPG|Logo with the www.mgm.com url (2001-2011). vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h59m03s221.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' closing variant (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h22m33s26.png|''Good Boy!'' trailer variant (2003) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-02-29-22h11m55s107.png|''Good Boy!'' closing variant (2003) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) MGM 2005.png|''Me And You And Everyone We Know'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) MGM.png|The Pink Panther (2006) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) Lars And The Real Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) mgm logo _2001__0001.jpg|"Igor" (2008) the last film to use the 1986-2008 logo mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version (2008-2012) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|''Valkrie'' (2008) with 20th Century Fox and United Artists. Mgm 2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) MGM_2011.jpg|2011 variation MGM 2011 logo.png MGM 2011 logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h39m09s36.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) mgm2012.JPG|2012 version (Current version) Skyfall (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) with Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. MGM 2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h04m35s73.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' trailer variant (2013) GI Joe Retaliation 2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h05m53s142.png|''Carrie'' (2013) with Screen Gems Pictures. Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) with Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. mgm-logo-03-g.jpg|1986-present print logo. Used with the letters "MGM" as of 2011. MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. Mgm2011.jpg|Print logo used since 2011 1966–1982 This was only used on 3 films, but served as the print logo until 1982. MGM logo used in the movie "2001 A Space Odyssey".jpg|The Film Variant, used on 2001: A Space Odyssey vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:MGM Category:Experient Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Movie studios Category:Sony Corporation Category:21st Century Fox